


The Garden

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy was a collector of beautiful things. All beautiful things, including people.





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for Draco's Den FB groups Half-Blood Prince Drabble Writing Competition, Round 1! RoseyPoseyAshes was my delightful beta for this piece!**
> 
> **I actually ended up writing 4 (4!) drabbles for this prompt and the lovely RoseyPoseyAshes helped me narrow it down to the one you see below. So.... I'll be adding the other 3 to this series as well as my round 2 story!**
> 
> **The prompt for this round was Polyjuice Potion and my pairing group was Abraxas Malfoy/Tracey Davis/Narcissa Malfoy. I could use 2 or all 3 of them in my story however I wished.**
> 
> **If you liked this or hated it, drop me a line in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Narcissa Malfoy had always been a collector of beautiful things. As the youngest of the infamous Black sisters, she had been surrounded by beauty her entire life and her every whim had been granted as a child. She never wanted for anything and beauty had always drawn Narcissa’s eye. 

Even when negotiating betrothal contracts, beauty was her focus. It was why she chose Lucius Malfoy over all of the other men who were interested. He was the most beautiful of the bunch. She had even hoped that perhaps that beauty would lead to effeminate ways in Lucius, but sadly, he was all man. Which Narcissa didn’t mind, it was just that she preferred a softer touch. A woman’s touch. A touch that Lucius couldn’t and wouldn’t give her. Sure, he was soft, when in the mood to be soft, but his body was hard, his needs were hard. 

Tracey Davis, Lucius’s latest mistress, had the type of beauty that only came around once in a generation. She was of that to-die-for gorgeousness that left Narcissa breathless and wanting within moments of meeting the girl for the first time. She already knew that Lucius wouldn’t share Tracey with her, so Narcissa had to resort to other means in order to collect the girl into her garden of other beautiful things. 

Since the Dark Lord’s rise to power, Narcissa had a veritable harem of gorgeous half-blood and Mudblood witches at her beck and call. She had rebuilt the carriage house just for them, renaming it _The Garden_ , and enjoyed showing them off at the many parties they hosted for the new regime. Lucius hated them, but only because Narcissa was quite sure he wanted them for himself. It was unlucky for Lucius that Narcissa was a particular favorite of the Dark Lord. He couldn’t kill her off. Not yet, anyway. Narcissa also suspected that Lucius was jealous. Lucius didn’t share with her, so she refused to share with him, however if the Dark Lord wanted a taste, she was always accommodating.

Narcissa shook her thoughts from her head and downed the vial of Polyjuice. Her husband would only be gone for a few hours and Narcissa had work to do.

Unlike her, Lucius kept his mistress imprisoned in his room. Warded off from almost everyone, which Narcissa knew would lead to resentment, boredom, and bitterness. A combination ripe for the picking. 

“Tracey, darling,” Narcissa said in Lucius’s deep drawl as she breezed through the door to his suite.

“Master,” Tracey replied breathlessly, kneeling quickly before her.

Narcissa kept her grimace of distaste off her face. She hated the way Lucius treated his playthings. The man never learned that with a little indulgence and graciousness, his mistresses would be eating out of his hands. Instead, he chose humiliation and subjugation. 

Narcissa sat on the sofa and patted it, willing Tracey to join her. The girl looked shell-shocked and Narcissa pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “Come, Tracey.”

Tracey obeyed the order and scrambled onto the sofa to curl into Narcissa’s side. She stroked the poor, frightened girls arm slowly, allowing her to relax completely. 

“Are you afraid here, Tracey?” Narcissa asked.

Tracey shook her head, vehemently no. 

“You can be honest,” Narcissa said. “In fact, I wish you were. If you are afraid, my wife has an opening in her Garden.”

“Really?” Tracey looked up at her with large, blue eyes. Eyes that had Narcissa’s heart beating faster. Sweet Salazar, she wanted to kiss the girl, but she knew she needed to hold off. It would be so much sweeter to take her as Narcissa than as Lucius.

“Indeed. I don’t often let my mistresses go to my wife, but for you, I could probably make an exception.”

“What would Mistress Narcissa expect of me?” Tracey asked, her lip trembling.

Narcissa couldn’t help herself, she reached out and brushed her thumb against that lip. Both pleased as Tracey gasped and annoyed that her loathsome husband had the ability to turn the girl on.

“The same things I do, except Narcissa likes a softer touch. Have you ever been with a witch before?”

Tracey shook her head. Narcissa couldn’t help the grin that spread across Lucius’s face, probably making him look quite demented.

“She would teach you _everything_ you need to know,” Narcissa muttered. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girls lips before she could stop herself. “Why don’t you go to her now? She’s in her salon.”

Tracey looked up, excited to leave the room for the first time in months. “Go on,” Narcissa said. “She’ll tell you everything you need to know.” 

Tracey hurried from the room and Narcissa couldn’t help the low chuckle that slid from her lips. She quickly downed the Polyjuice antidote that Severus had brewed for her. The moment she was back in her own body, Narcissa flicked her wand, changing into her own clothes and Apparated to her salon to beat Tracey there. Lucius wouldn’t know what hit him when she showed up with Tracey on her arm at the ball next week.

“M-Mistress?” Tracey said, knocking on the door.

“Enter,” Narcissa said imperiously. Her heart raced as she considered the next steps of her plan. Seducing the girl would be easy enough, but then she had to install her in the Garden without ruffling the petals of the rest of her flowers— _before_ Lucius returned home from his meeting with the Dark Lord. 

Tracey looked both scared and excited as she approached Narcissa. She automatically sank to her knees and while it was a sight that filled Narcissa with lust, she had a decidedly different tactic than Lucius did when it came to the way she treated her flowers. Narcissa directed her to sit next to her on the sofa and couldn’t stop herself from pressing a kiss to the girls lips. She positively melted into Narcissa’s arms.

Narcissa always did get what she wanted. 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
